The present invention relates generally to methods for mounting automotive vehicle doors and more specifically to the arrangement of door hinges for effecting this mounting through the use of certain types of hinges which may be characterized as lift-off door hinges; that is, those whose assembly and disassembly may be effected through the lifting on or off of one hinge part with respect to another.